


Static

by Shipper648



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper648/pseuds/Shipper648
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura's apartment is broken into, and she gets stabbed. As she's slipping away, all she can think of is Carmilla. Angsty as fuck, in case you couldn't tell</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've published, so please be gentle!

Laura was on the floor. Face down. Eyes closed. Her left arm was bent underneath her at an uncomfortable angle, and she did not remember how any of this happened. Dimly, she could hear people moving behind her, and she opened her eyes. Laura saw the tile of her kitchen floor, and then suddenly remembered the events that had put her on the floor in the first place. The memories came back in distorted flashes, and some areas weren’t clear just yet, but it was enough for her to put together what had happened.

 

_The doorbell rang. Laura looked up from where she was sitting and typing her term paper._

_“Just a minute!”_

_She paused her music and walked to the door._

Her memories jumped.

 

_Men in dark hoodies were everywhere. Three? Four? She couldn’t count. One held her hands behind her back, and she could feel herself choking back a sob. He had her arms with one hand and the other was roughly moving up her body, stopping at the pocket with her wallet in it. He whispered in her ear to be quiet, to cooperate, that they didn’t want to hurt her. Another of the men moved into her bedroom, while still another searched the living room for anything that could be of value. It was then Laura found her voice, and screamed._

She thought that the one holding her shoved her after that, but she wasn’t sure. Her memories got even fuzzier. She remembered a flash of silver. Cold in her gut. Cold that was so intense it burned her, stayed inside of her and throbbed. She must have gotten hit in the head at some point, because it was throbbing in time with her gut.

 

The noises ceased. The men must have left. Why would they leave her? She had certainly seen their faces. She cursed herself for not listening to Carmilla about getting an apartment in this neighborhood. Carm would never let her hear the end of this.

 

She pushed herself up, slowly, straightening her left arm and using it to flip herself over. Her abdomen exploded. At least, that’s what it felt like. Laura looked down and noticed for the first time that she was covered in blood. The blood seemed to be emanating from two points on her stomach, one just left of her bellybutton and one a few inches below and to the right. The silver. The cold. There had been a knife. Those fuckers must have stabbed her!

 

As she made this revelation, Laura began to notice her vision was already getting hazy. She vaguely remembered what her dad had drilled her over and over again if she was ever in trouble. Her phone. She needed her phone. With great effort, she felt the inside pocket of her jacket she kept it in. It was still there. They must not have wanted to search her body after she was covered in blood.

 

Laura began to feel like she was watching the scene from above, like she was floating outside of herself. At the same time, her pain was becoming more distant and her mind was becoming sharper while simultaneously fading away. She could feel herself slipping. Her phone was still in her hand. She was supposed to call someone. Who? Probably Carmilla.

 

But if she called Carmilla, Carmilla would worry and Carmilla shouldn’t worry because Carmilla couldn’t fix it. So she wouldn’t tell Carmilla. But she should call. She was slipping faster.

 

Laura pulled herself back into herself, and gathered her willpower. She shakily pressed the buttons to call Carmilla, and controlled herself one final time before pressing the last one. She hurriedly hit speaker and the hand holding her phone dropped to her lap, where the sweats she was wearing had been soaked in her blood.

 

The phone rang for what seemed like an eternity. For one awful moment, she didn’t think Carmilla would pick up. Then she did.

 

“Hey Creampuff.”

 

“Hey Carm,” Laura managed weakly.

 

“Laura, are you okay?” There was a real tone of anxiety to Carmilla’s voice. Shit.

 

“Yeah, I’m good, just a little sleepy. I was just calling to, um,” shitshitshitshitshit. Why was she calling? Laura looked around the kitchen as frantically as she was able. Her gaze landed on the refrigerator. “I just was wondering if you could bring me some milk when you come over tonight?”

 

“Of course,” Carmilla replied instantly.

 

“Oh, thanks,” Laura took a deep breath-ouch, that was a mistake. This conversation was taking up all of her concentration. She couldn’t let Carmilla know how very much she hurt, how much she wanted to sink into the darkness gathering at the edge of her vision. “I love you, Carm. I really, really love you.”

 

“I know. I love you too,” Carmilla paused, and even in the state she was in Laura could practically hear Carmilla smirking though the phone. “I’ll show you just how much I love you tonight.”

 

“Sounds great-” Laura couldn’t hold out any longer. She sank into the darkness, welcoming the relief from the pain that throbbed through her in clumps and spikes. The hand holding the phone went limp, and it slid from her lap onto the blood-soaked kitchen floor.

 

“Laura? Laura?!” Carmilla heard the phone hit the floor. “Laura, are you okay? Did you fall? Laura!”

 

All that answered her was static.


	2. Chapter 2

Carmilla waited for another couple of seconds for Laura to respond. Nothing. She pulled her phone away from her ear and checked to make sure she hadn’t accidently disconnected the call. She hadn’t. “Laura!” She felt herself getting frantic. Carmilla took a deep breath. This wasn’t like Elsie. Laura was probably fine. She could call LaFontaine. They lived close to Laura; they could make sure she was okay before Carmilla could get there.

Carmilla wheeled around abruptly, deciding to forgo bringing Laura milk in favor of getting there faster. She took off at a near sprint in the direction of Laura’s apartment, dialing LaFontaine as she went.

“Sup?’

“I need you to go check on Laura,” Carmilla knew she sounded frantic, but she couldn’t take the tremor out of her voice.

“Whoa, no insulting nickname today? You feeling okay?” LaF must have picked up on Carmilla’s tone, because they stopped teasing her. “Yeah, I can be over there in about five minutes.”

“Good. I’ll be there five minutes after you,” Carmilla took another deep breath, “Thanks LaFontaine.”

She aggressively punched the end call button before she could hear LaFontiane’s response. They meant well, but she really couldn’t deal with platitudes right now. She resumed her rapid pace towards Laura’s apartment.

The near-run she maintained all the way there meant she got to the apartment in seven minutes instead of the ten it should’ve taken. As she was bounding up the stairs to Laura’s floor, she heard LoFontaine’s ringtone go off in her pocket. She ignored it, figuring she’d be there to see in person that Laura was fine momentarily. She reached Laura’s floor-two-and ran across the landing to the ajar door of her apartment. LoFontaine must have heard her, because they appeared in the doorway just as Carmilla reached it. Blood. There was blood on their hands and arms and shirts and a frantic look on their face as Carmilla tried to enter the apartment.

“Carmilla, please, wait…”

It was their voice, desperate and uncertain and so, _so_ full of anguish, that scared Carmilla the most. She shoved past the arm they had placed in front of her and bolted into Laura’s apartment.

The smell was… wrong. Usually it smelled like _Laura,_ like lilacs and vanilla and coconut. But now, she could smell something almost metallic underneath the Laura smell, and she didn’t know what it was but she knew it was _wrong_.

She whipped her head left towards Laura’s kitchen. There. Extending beyond the corner of the counter was a pool of blood on the floor. A very large pool of blood. Carmilla tried to suck in a breath, but someone had replaced her lungs with two blocks of lead and her stomach with a quivering ball of anxiety. She made her way around the counter in as if in a trance, stepping in the blood, until she could see the other side.

Until she could see Laura.

Laura crumpled up on the floor, her torso covered in blood. Her cell phone lying by her hand on the floor. Her face blank. Dead.

Carmilla suddenly realized that her organs were still there because if they weren’t she wouldn’t feel someone was punching her in the gut. Because someone was. She was doubled over from it, she couldn’t breathe. Laura was gone. Her Laura. She would never see her again. And then, it hit her with sudden clarity. Never again.

“Laura! Laura, Laura, Laura…” Carmilla didn’t remember ending up on the floor with her hands on Laura’s shoulders, shaking her. “Laura come one! Wake up! You can do it baby, please…” She broke off when her voice became too choked with sobs for her to continue to speaking, but she continued to grip Laura’s shoulders like her own life depended on it.

She suddenly felt LaFontaine’s hand on her own shoulder. “She’s gone, Carm,” they said as gently as possible.

Carmilla looked into Lafontaine’s own tear-stained face for a long moment, and then sank into Laura, holding her already cooling body in a death grip and sobbing into her chest. She could feel Lafontaine rubbing her back, and hear them crying with her. She could feel her chest nearly splitting in half with every sob, and that was good. That kind of pain she could focus on. She had to, because focusing on the pain of spending every single day without Laura would probably kill her.

Something was beeping. It sounded like her alarm. Carmilla opened her eyes, and looked right into the brightness of her cell phone alarm going off right next to her face. She closed her eyes against the light and fumbled at turning it off. Once she managed to make the noise stop, she sat up in the mostly darkness of her bedroom and rubbed her eyes. Her fingers came back wet. She had been crying in her dream… What had she been dreaming about?

Carmilla felt the dream hit her in full force like a truck, and she automatically swung out a hand to feel Laura on the other side of the bed. Her hand only hit empty air. The feeling of being punched in the gut from her dream returned, as did the rest of her situation. Of course Laura wasn’t here. Laura hadn’t been here for a long time. Carmilla allowed herself a brief moment to breathe, and then frowned. She almost never dreamed about Laura’s death anymore. She pulled up the home screen again of her phone again, and immediately registered two things

The first was a text from Danny. It was early in the morning, but god knows the girl had probably already ran half a marathon. The text read “ _Hey Carm, I know today could be tough for you. Me and Perr and LaF are all here for you if you need it. Don’t forget we have that memorial thing for Laura at 1.”_

The second thing she noticed was the date. April 2nd. Laura had died exactly a year ago today. With that knowledge, Carmilla allowed herself to fall back into bed, pull a pillow into her chest, and sob. This was going to be one hell of a day.


End file.
